onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 429
Chapter 429 is titled "Complete Defeat". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 2: Arrived at Fairy Vearth. Short Summary The Straw Hats get away on the Going Merry. Long Summary The Marines are surprised that the Going Merry got past their warships without being seen. Everyone lands in the water. Kokoro tosses Luffy, Robin, and Chopper onto the deck. Zoro tells Nami to give them orders. Luffy tries to thank Robin for saving him from the attack, but she sprouts a hand to cover his mouth and just smiles. She then stands up and thanks everyone for saving her. Zoro tells her to thank them once they get out of there, prompting Sanji to kick him, but is blocked. Nami breaks up the fight by telling Sanji to steer the ship. Spandam gives the order to take out Robin with the Straw Hats, lying to the Marines the order came from Admiral Aokiji. The Marines try to fire at the Going Merry, but somehow accidentally hit another one of their own ship. They then realize that the Gates of Justice are closing without them noticing. The whirlpools created by the gates closing are overriding the Marines' steering, causing their aim to be off. Usopp is about to ask Sanji if he was behind the gates closing, but Sanji simply tells him this was not the kind of enemy they could simply beat in a fight. They have to outsmart them as well. Zoro then points out that the whirlpools are dangerous for them too. Nami assures them that Merry can cross anything as long as they are on it. A ship right behind them fires at the Going Merry. Zoro and Sanji grab Luffy's arms and legs and catch the cannon balls in his stomach, using his rubber body to slingshot the cannon balls back from where they came, landing a direct hit on the ship behind them. Nami then orders Chopper to turn hard to port at 9 o'clock. They catch the outer edge of a whirlpool and gain speed from it. Spandam is berating the Marines for having a whole fleet at their disposal yet are unable to take out a single person. Robin sees Spandam and uses Clutch on him to break his spine. Franky then uses Coup de Vent and launches the ship out of range of the Marine ships. Usopp creates a smokescreen and the Straw Hats get away. The Franky Family, Galley-La foremen, and the giants all made it out by getting on the Puffing Tom. Aokiji is watching the whole battle from a distance on his bicycle. The Marines want to go after the pirates, but one of them says that by looking at their ships and the island, it is clear that this is their and Aokiji finishes the thought by saying complete defeat. On the Going Merry, Franky asks the Straw Hats how they could do something so outrageous as burning a World Government flag. Luffy said all they did was take back their friend who was taken from them. They then declare their victory and celebrate. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Enel arrives at the moon. * Sanji pulled the lever to close the Gates of Justice. * Robin breaks Spandam's spine. * The Straw Hats escape Enies Lobby. * Admiral Aokiji arrives at Enies Lobby. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 429 de:Kanpai fr:Chapitre 429 it:Capitolo 429